I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to paint balls and, more particularly, to a novel paint ball having a novel capsule composition and a novel fill material.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The sport or recreational activity known as "War Games" is perhaps one of the fastest growing sports in North America. In the sport of War Games, two or more teams are each equipped with gas powered guns which shoot paint balls. Typically, the paint balls are propelled by compressed carbon dioxide.
In the sport of War Games, the players are arranged into teams and shoot paint balls at members of the opposing teams. When the paint ball strikes an opponent of the opposing team, the paint ball shatters and releases the fill material or "paint" on the player. In doing so, the player who has been struck by the paint ball is marked and disqualified from continuing the game.
The previously known paint balls typically comprise an outer capsule which forms an interior chamber. This interior chamber contains the "paint" which marks the player during the play of the game as the outer shell shatters upon impact. These previously known paint balls, however, have suffered from a number of disadvantages.
A primary disadvantage of these previously known paint balls is that the capsule for the paint balls are brittle and can shatter in the gun when fired. The brittleness of these previously known capsule also requires a relatively high level of care in handling the paint balls in order to avoid breakage of the paint balls.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known paint balls is that a paint ball contains a relatively high level of polyethylene glycol in the fill material or "paint". This polyethylene glycol is not only relatively expensive, but also potentially hazardous to the environment.
A still further disadvantage of these previously known paint balls is that the paint balls suffer firing inaccuracy. As such, these previously known paint balls have poor long range accuracy.